Valerie
by mrs.mfm
Summary: What if you and your husband have a open relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Roman gets off the highway. He looks to his right as his wife Valerie is on her phone. He has a small smile when she looks at him. He knows she drives him crazy. She is wearing a red summer dress. Her thick black hair is down. Valerie smiles him. Roman tells them they have to get gas. Valerie nodded. Roman pulls up to the pump. Valerie gives him a quick kiss before getting out. He slightly stare as she walks away. Roman hears a loud beep. He looks to see Paige pulling up. She waves at him. Roman chuckled. "Where is your lady ?

Roman reply inside. Paige smiles. She gives him a flirty gesture. Roman feels awkward. He looks away. Valerie ask Roman what's wrong? "I'm tired .." Valerie reply I can drive if you want. Roman smiles. Valerie takes the keys away from him. Roman pulls her for a tender kiss. As valerie gets more into the kiss. She hears Paige honk . Valerie jumps. Roman takes the key away from her. Paige laughs. Valerie smiles at her. Paige drives away. Valerie ask Roman ask is that why you were all awkward? Roman reply we should get going. As they're back on the road. Valerie ask him Roman you want her? Roman raise his eyebrows. "Come on tell me the truth. " Roman reply no . Valerie gets close to him. Roman looks at her. "I was going to say.." Roman reply let me guess I'm yours. "No that you need to pull over." Roman shakes his head. Valerie seductively say come on it will be fun.


	2. Chapter 2 :Fun

Roman smiles as valerie jumps into his lap. He knew her wearing a summer dress was a good idea. Roman kiss her neck while his hands touch her body. He pulls her wearing dress down to her waist. They look at each other lustful. Dean is driving on the highway. When he see Roman and Valerie rental car pull to the side. Dean decides to pull to him. He is a little worried at first. Until he see Valerie moving her hips up and down while kissing Roman. Dean tries to look away. However he can't. He just see Valerie let's out a loud moan follow by Roman. Valerie slightly touches Roman's face. She has a big smile as she gets off him. Roman looks at her with a smirk. He see Dean car past them by. As they arrive to there offices. Roman helps get off the car He gives a small kiss before they go there separate ways. Valerie goes to her office. Roman is about to go to his when Dean stops him.

"You and your girl need to be more careful. " Roman raise his eyebrows. "I'm no angel but I kinda saw you two pull over in the middle of nowhere. " Roman ask did you see anything? "No but some else could. You know Valerie has a clean reputation. " Roman thought to himself if he only knew. Paige is talking to her co worker Alicia when she see Valerie coming in with Natalya. Alicia ask what is it? " Do you ever wonder how she got with Roman? " Alicia looks at her and ask are you jealous? "No not quite." Roman tells Dean that he needs him something . Dean looks intrigue . Valerie is talking to her investor Becky lynch. Roman mumbles what if I told you I had a open relationship with Valerie?


	3. Chapter 3 : trouble

Dean reply you're lying. Roman shakes his head. "So you guys are swingers?"Roman reply somewhat in the sense if we like somebody we can share them." So you share guys or girls? Roman reply girls. "So if you guys ever change your mind. Call me." Roman and Dean laugh. Valerie looks there way. Dean and Roman give her a innocent look.

After getting her business meeting with Becky . She gets out of her office. Valerie goes to hug Roman. Dean smiles at her. Roman ask Valerie so who makes the first move ? "You always do." Roman smiles. Valerie see as Roman goes to find paige. Dean ask so who is your next victim? "No one." Dean reply you're trouble. "I guess so but he likes it." Paige is getting her makeup done. When she see Roman passing by. She smiles. Summer Rae reminds her he has a wife. Paige reply but he is hot. Summer rae shakes her head. Valerie is slowly putting her all black gear.

Paige looks at her guilty. Valerie looks up . Paige looks away. Valerie gives her a innocent look. Paige smiles back."Good luck in your meeting." Valerie reply thanks. Roman is watching becky and Valerie are going into her office. Paige bumps into him. Roman ask her if she wants to grab a drink? Paige thinks about it. Roman tells her one drink. Paige smiles.


	4. Chapter 4 : questions

Valerie finish talking to Becky lynch. She thought a other deal that is close. Valerie is a smart woman. She could invest and save your money . Paige decide to leave early to meet Roman in the bar. Valerie gets a text by Roman. She has a small smile. Dean see Valerie ask him for a ride. Dean agree but with one thing."what?"

Dean reply I can ask anything? "Okay Dean go a head." Dean and Valerie get into the car. Dean ask so do you get turn on by seeing roman fucking other girls? " Yeah it's kinda hot." Dean looks at her with a lustful look. Dean ask is there anything off limits? "Yeah we have a couple of rules. Like you can't fall for the Quest. You have to use protection with the third person etc Dean ask is this the first time you do this kinda of thing? "Yes .." Dean realize she is not lying.

Dean ask can I watch you guys? Valerie laughs. " No unless you want to join us." Dean raise his eyebrows. Valerie reply I'm joking roman makes that decision. Dean ask does he always? "No like right now the girl he is going to bang is my choice. " Paige is kissing Roman in his room. He knows she is tipsy. Dean ask has roman watch you Fuck a other guy? "No but I want him to." Dean touch his crotch. Valerie laughs. Dean mumbles my bad. "It's fine Dean. " Dean ask how you thought of the guy? Valerie reply no but do you have someone in mind?


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulls into valerie's house . Dean reply no not all. Valerie looks at him."you're so bad at lying." Dean blushes. Valerie looks at him. She pulls him for a kiss. Dean eyes get wide and he responds right back. Dean doesn't let her pull away.

Paige mind is racing as Roman is undressing her. She knows it's wrong but it feels so right as Roman looks at her. Dean and Valerie are making out like teenagers. Roman is wondering when Valerie is coming in. Valerie looks at Dean."I should go." Dean mumbles don't tell roman about this. "I won't. " Valerie is about to get off the car. Dean tells her he will stay in the car a few mins. Valerie looks at him concern until she catch him try to hide his boner. "Let me help you." Paige is fluster as Roman has being exploring her body. He is kissing her thigh

"Baby girl you're going to work for it." Paige smiles. Roman gets up. Paige goes to edge of the bed."sweetheart I want you on your knees. " Dean looks at her as she licks her lips. Valerie unzip his zipper. Dean is about to tell her she doesn't have to . Dean is too fluster to talk. Instead he let's out a moan. Valerie licks his penis up and down. She kiss the head of his penis while giving him a innocent look. Dean grabs her hair off her face. She slowly starts bobbing her head up and down.

Roman moans as Paige let's him Fuck her face. Roman thinks Valerie will love to watch this. Dean eyes almost roll to back of his head. As valerie mouth and tongue did wonders. He knew why Roman was so whip. Paige feels Roman twitch in her mouth. Roman pulls away but she let's out her tongue. Roman cums on her tongue. Valerie opens the door.


	6. Chapter 6 :tempation

Paige eyes get wide. Valerie close the door and ask Roman so she does swallow. Paige gets off her knees. Roman gets a towel and cover himself ."You look so pretty on your knees? "Paige looks mad. Valerie has Paige's clothes. Roman tells don't be mad."I'm not mad I'm jealous. " Paige looks confuse. Valerie walks to Paige and touch her face tender you're a pretty little thing. Roman see Valerie pull Paige for a kiss. Paige knees get weak. Valerie smiles at Roman. "What did I miss? " Roman reply nothing much we were just warming up. As Paige takes a step back and Roman kiss Valerie. She see the passion they have for each other.

Valerie ask Paige can we share you for tonight? Paige nodded. Roman tells Paige to undress Valerie. Paige does and Roman enjoys had a body to die for. Roman knew they did this for fun. Paige goes to kiss Valerie. He slightly stare at both. Roman thinks to himself. Valerie is very busty . Her breast were wonderful. Paige breast were small and perky. While Valerie ass small compare to Paige. Roman see Valerie tell Paige it's time to have fun. Paige nodded. Roman tells Paige he should eat out Valerie while he watches. Valerie goes to the bed. Paige looks at her up and down. Paige goes on top off her. Valerie smiles as Paige tries to kiss her breast. She starts to kiss and massage them. Valerie moans. Roman enjoys the view "Sweetheart I prefer you between my legs while Roman fucks you." Roman smiles as Paige kiss Valerie thighs.

As Paige takes out her tongue and licks her wet folds. Valerie moans and looks at Roman. He roughly guide inside of Paige. Valerie smiles at Roman. She closes her eyes and let's Paige sucks her clit. Roman is enjoying himself. His wife moaning while he fucks paige. Roman notice Paige enjoy it when he was more tender. Roman pulls out off Paige. He watches his wife arch her back as orgasm.


	7. Chapter 7

Paige is falling asleep when she see Valerie bouncing on Roman's penis. Valerie was so hot. Her breast bouncing up and down. As the sun hits Paige's eyes. She see a new set of clothes. Roman and Valerie were at work. Dean happen to closing some deals. As they had a moment to themselves. Valerie told Roman in her office that Dean is her next quest. "Is this why you were late yesterday? " Valerie reply yes . Roman ask her what did you think of Paige? "She is hot but I had better. Do you remember maxine? Roman has a smirk. Paige comes to the office late. Summer Rae ask what happen? "Nothing I'm late." Paige looks up to see Roman. He smiles at her. Valerie act all innocent. Paige wonder if Summer also slept with them. Valerie catches her looking sad."What's wrong? "

Paige ask have you slept with everyone in the office? Valerie looks offended. Paige i didn't mean to say like that. Valerie shakes her head and walks out of the break room. Paige puts her hands on her face.

Roman was leaving the office while Dean was coming in. Roman told Valerie Dean would give him a ride today. Valerie was stress out. She knew it was part of the job. When Dean walk in. He saw her fluster.

Dean ask what's wrong? Valerie looks up and tells him I'm trying to close some contracts and make everyone happy. Dean goes behind her. He gives her a back massage. Valerie close her eyes. Dean smiles.

"How did it go with the roman girl?" Valerie reply okay. He turns her chair around. " You didn't enjoy it?" Valerie yes but I had better. Dean chuckled. "Is roman the best you had?" Valerie blushes and responds why do you want to know? " because think I'm better." Valerie raise his eyebrows. Dean stare at her eyes.

"Everything Roman can I can do it better." Valerie stare at his lips. "I want to show you." Dean pulls her up for a kiss. Valerie kiss him back. Dean has a smirk as she bites his lower lip. Dean slowly pulls her back to her desk. He throws her contracts on the floor.

Valerie looks at him. He place her on her desk. Dean gives her a chessy smile. Valerie smiles back at him. Dean touches her face tenderly. Valerie thinks when Roman first look at her like that.

Dean ask her what's wrong? "As much as I want to kiss you and have sex with you I don't want to do it here. Dean nodded. He helps her get off the table.


End file.
